Characterize the association between use of oral contraceptives and occurrence of malignant cutaneous melanoma by a case-control study, determine relative risk, causative and confounding factors. Specifically: design manuals of operation; design and pre-test questionnaire(s); specify study protocol; identify cases and controls; organize data processing; and submit questionnaire(s) to the Contracting Officer for obtainment of approval from the Office of Management and Budget.